


I didn't want this

by DarkErkryra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Redemption
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkErkryra/pseuds/DarkErkryra
Summary: "Yo no quería esto..."
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	I didn't want this

Quentin Beck odiaba a Tony Stark. Pero no siempre fue así. 

Al principio, él le idolatraba. Le parecía una de las personas más inteligentes del mundo. Frente a sus ojos era un genio, y aunque hizo cosas malas, como la venta de armas, recapacitó, así que no se lo tuvo en cuenta. Seguía considerándolo su ídolo, porque era alucinante, como Tony Stark y como Iron Man. Entonces, decidió que quería conocerlo en persona. Quería trabajar con él.  
Finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo, pudo entrar a Industrias Stark como ayudante y creó varios proyectos que ayudaron mucho a los trabajadores de allí, incluido el propio Stark. Todo era como un camino de rosas al principio. Pero un día, Quentin se dio cuenta de que a veces ese filántropo mentía sobre la persona que era en realidad. Lo comprobó cuando se atribuyó los méritos de su proyecto (poniéndole un nombre absurdo) y unos días después le dijo que no le necesitaba más. Él le despidió. Después de todos los proyectos que había hecho para él. Después de todo lo que le había ayudado le echó como si nada. 

Cuando se encontró sin trabajo, juró que se vengaría de ese hombre costara lo que costara. Estuvo bastantes años pensando en cómo hacer que se sintiera arrepentido, en cómo destruirle, y un año se encontró con personas que también le odiaban. Elaboraron un plan juntos para acabar con él, pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de mover ficha, sucedió aquello de la Guerra del Infinito. Ninguno de los dos desapareció con el chasquido, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Parecía haberse esfumado por arte de magia.

Varios años después, los Vengadores volvieron. Salvaron el planeta, pero por desgracia, o por suerte, Tony murió. Al final no pudo vengarse, por mucho que hubiera querido hacerlo. Pero con él fuera del mapa, al igual que otros superhéroes, podría actuar. Podría tener reconocimiento. Podría demostrarle a todos aquellos que le despreciaron lo grande que era. Y parecía un buen plan, pero Nick Fury se metió en su camino. Fue bastante fácil convencerlo de que solo quería ayudar a la gente, así que no fue un gran problema. Sorprendentemente, pronto se encontró aliado con S.H.I.E.L.D, aquella organización tan conocida que se ocupaba de defender al mundo de las amenazas. 

Todo parecía estar comenzando a ir bien de nuevo, sobre todo cuando conoció a ese tal Peter Parker, alias Spiderman. Debía reconocer que al principio le gustó. Era inteligente, y buena persona, cosa que hizo difícil mentirle. No era como si quisiera hacerlo, pero necesitaba utilizarlo para lograr su objetivo. Se hizo su aliado para derrotar a los falsos elementales, y se dio cuenta de que hacían un gran equipo. Lástima que no pudiera seguir manteniéndose durante mucho tiempo. 

Después de vencer al “Hombre de Arena” fue casi inconsciente la invitación de ir a tomar algo juntos a un bar. Y allí hablaron. Fue como una charla de corazón a corazón. Al menos de parte de Peter, porque él no contó mucho sobre su vida. Una de las cosas de las que habló el adolescente fue de las gafas Edith. Eso hizo que pusiera más atención a lo que decía. Las había deseado durante mucho tiempo, pero no pensaba que fuera tan fácil conseguirlas. Ese fue su pensamiento hasta que Peter le dijo que se las pusiera, y nunca supo exactamente por qué, pero se las regaló. Obtenerlas había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Después de eso, celebró con su equipo que las había conseguido y pudo sentir la victoria en la palma de su mano.

Entonces Peter tuvo que meterse en su camino. Al principio no quería matarlo, debía reconocerlo, pero decidió que tenía que hacerlo. Necesitaba cumplir su objetivo, necesitaba vengarse de todos los que se burlaron de él a cualquier costo. 

Al final, fue vencido, pero solo perdió la batalla. No estaba dispuesto a perder la guerra. Por eso grabó el vídeo revelando su identidad, y le dijo a su compañero que lo enviara al Daily Bugle, esperando que Parker aprendiera la lección. Esperando que supiera que era muy mala idea meterse en el camino de Mysterio. Pero lo que pasó después de eso no se lo esperaba. Cuando volvió de entre los “muertos”, se encontró con algo horrible. Peter no era el mismo que había conocido. 

Y ahora, mientras sostenía al delgado adolescente entre sus brazos, que sollozaba desesperadamente, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Y lo que había sucedido no era lo que quería! Él nunca había querido destruir a Peter de esa forma. Solo quería darle una lección, no quería que pasara todo lo que sucedió después de revelar su identidad. No quería que perdiera a su familia, no quería que tuviera deseos de morir. Demonios, ¡no quería que intentara quitarse la vida! Lo único que él quería era vengarse de Tony Stark, no destrozar por completo el espíritu de un chico de apenas quince años, inocente, que lo único que había querido era mantener su ciudad a salvo.

¿𝘘𝘶é 𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰?


End file.
